It's agony to wait ( Elsanna)
by storm1209
Summary: Ana ahora vive la felicidad que tanto soñó al lado de su hermana, por su parte Elsa juró nunca separarse de Ana y no permitir que sus miedos vuelvan a controlarla, pero en en el reino quedaron algunas cosas pendientes.


Capítulo 1

**Ana  
**

-"Estoy… ¿sudando?"- Me pregunté luego de haber recorrido casi todo el castillo frustrándome un poco porque ¡seguía sin encontrar a nadie!, Esta bien que la servidumbre es poca y la oscuridad es explicable ya que nunca se abren las ventanas, pero esto….. Esto era demasiado. -"¿John?"- Pregunté buscando a mi buen amigo en el lugar de siempre pero… -"oooook tampoco estás"- Sentí que mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse, así que salí del gran salón para seguir buscando, intentando calmarme a mí misma pero pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y yo ya empezaba a impacientarme….solo podía pensar en ella, ¿por qué no podía encontrarla?

-"Elsa? ….. Elsa?"- Murmuré, mientras una sensación conocida se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

A pesar del sudor me sentía helada -"¡Dios!, ni en el peor de los inviernos he tenido tanto frio, porque obviamente lo recordaría... Claro"- Me dije a mi misma mientras calentaba mis manos con mi aliento. Seguí caminando por los oscuros pasillos aceptando para mi desgracia lo obvio, ¡la temperatura no era normal!, era como…..como… ¡Como cuando Ella congeló mi corazón¡ Entré en pánico cuando vi que un mechón de mi cabello rojo se tornaba blanco -"¿Elsa?….. ay Dios no,no,no,no,no…..¿Elsa?"- murmuré mirando mi cabello sin poder creer lo que está pasando. -"Ok…. Respira… solo…. cálmate….."- me dije intentando regular mi respiración -"Ella está cerca Ana, ella está cerca….. Cuando volvió de su castillo de hielo Elsa prometió que nunca te dejaría de nuevo… y… y sabes que es verdad... Sé que es verdad"- Dije decidida - "Entonces…. ¿dónde está? …. ¿Y si también está en peligro?" Mi cuerpo dio un brinco estremeciéndose por la idea y comencé a buscarla desesperadamente.

-"Elsa!... Elsa!"- Mis murmullos se transformaron en gritos, comencé a correr por el que ya me parecía un interminable pasillo, ahora toda mi atención estaba puesta en encontrarla, solo me importaba encontrarla. -"Por el amor de Dios… Elsa, ¿dónde estás?"- Pensé mientras las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas confundiéndose rápidamente con las gotas de mi helado sudor.

-"Déjame en paz Ana"- Respondió una voz tan fría como la temperatura desde el final del oscuro pasillo haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera unos segundos, obligándome a asimilar lo que pasaba.

- "No otra vez, no me dejes fuera otra vez"- Dije suplicante, me sentía tan débil. Ahora el frio no era rival importante frente a la impotencia y el dolor de las palabras que había pronunciado mi hermana. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y corrí desesperadamente hacía la voz. Mientras me acercaba reconocí la figura infantil de Elsa fulminándome con unos helados ojos azules. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en ocho mil pedazos y cada trocito me apuñalaba desde adentro, igual que cuando era pequeña. -"¿Elsa? por favor, déjame entrar"- Le supliqué con un hilo de voz, congelándome completamente después de escuchar el portazo frente a mi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abrí los ojos y de un brinco me levanté de mi cama, corriendo en la oscuridad hacia donde creía era la puerta, pero tropecé con todo mi armario dando una majestuosa voltereta entre mi ropa de Invierno y los tacones que Elsa calificó como engendros del yeti más diabólico de la montaña del norte.

Tock, Tock, Tock -"¿Ana? Ana, voy a entrar"- Escuché la voz suave y preocupada de mi hermana, un segundo después vi una hermosa cabellera rubia corriendo hacia el desastre que yo había causado -" Ana, qué pasó aquí?- Dijo quitándome pequeñas prendas que había sobre mi cabeza.

Era ella, estaba aquí, conmigo, como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeñas y yo tenía pesadillas, era ella, la que siempre me ha protegido, era ella siendo simplemente perfecta, era ella, era Elsa, mi Elsa. .

- "No lo hagas de nuevo"- Murmuré recostándome en el pecho de Ella, que se sentía algo así como ….. lo único que necesitas en el planeta.

-"¿Hacer qué? ¿Ana, qué tienes?- Respondió evidentemente preocupada abrazándome con fuerza al notar que no paraba de temblar.

-"No me ignores, nunca más, por favor"

-"¿Pesadillas?- Preguntó soltando una pequeña risa burlona - "¿Cuándo crecerás, Ana?"- Me dijo extendiendo su brazo para ayudarme a levantar pero cuando lo hice caí en los brazos de mi hermana gracias al peor mareo de mi vida, subí la cabeza y la con una muy conocida expresión en su rostro "culpa" Ella sostuvo mi rostro con sus dos manos preparando una disculpa pero yo sólo sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a desbocarse y para rematar estaba segura de que me desmayaría, así que bajé la mirada intentando encontrar un punto fijo y como si el destino se confabulara para atontarme un poco más me encontré observando los delicados labios rozas de mi hermana muy a la altura de los míos, En ese instante perdí lo que me quedaba de juicio.

…...

**Elsa**

Sosteniendo el rostro de mi hermana en las manos la acerqué hacia mí.

-"Ana lo siento, N-No quise... No quise… hacerte sentir mal…..Yo …... soy una idiota"- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza preparándome para una herida y furiosa Ana.

- "Elsa,…..te amo tanto"

-"….Ana?"- Abrí mis ojos de golpe sin poder creer la tranquila reacción de mi hermana menor, merezco una bofetada por haberme burlado de…. un momento… ¿Dijo que me Ama?... ¿por qué dice eso ahora?

-"No me dejes nunca"- Murmuró Ana interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras extendía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- "Quédate conmigo…por favor"- Ella hizo nula la distancia entre las dos mientras comenzaba a sentir que mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba. Cuando me di cuenta de la cercanía del rostro de Ana con el mío intenté alejar mis manos de sus mejillas pero la suave y suplicante voz más los dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me detuvieron.

-"No me sueltes….."- Susurró.

Mi boca se abrió para responderle pero ni una sola palabra salió de ella.

-"Quédate conmigo"

-"Ana,… yo….."- Tartamudee, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por recordar como respirar.

-"Elsa….. no me sueltes"- Dijo Ana mientras se desvanecía cayendo a mis pies.

-"¡Ana!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Se suponía que tenía que cuidarla"- Dije para mí misma frustrada - "Sabía que no era buena idea dejarla ir con ustedes"- Subí un poco la voz mientras le daba la espalda a Kristoff, Olaf y a Sven que parecía no entender muy bien qué pasaba.

-"No es nuestra culpa Elsa"- murmuró Kristoff paciente – "ponerle límites a Ana es casi imposible"

- "Lo sé, Kristoff conozco a mi hermana"- Lo interrumpí fríamente -"...por favor…. discúlpame"- Dije llevándome una de mis manos al rostro intentando esconder mi cólera -"No es mi intención llamarles la atención"- Solté el aire ruidosamente volviéndome hacia el trio -"Necesito saber qué pasó mientras estaban afuera y sólo ustedes estaban con ella"

Olaf observaba tímidamente como me recostaba frustrada en mi escritorio y dio unos cuantos pasitos adelante.

-"Tal vez ha sido mi culpa, yo fui quién no la cuidó"- Dijo el muñeco de nieve con una sumisa expresión. -"Tuvimos un día maravilloooso! No es verdad Sven?"- Al recordar aquello el reno dio varios brinquitos en círculos mientras algunos sonidos extraños salían de su hocico haciéndome sonreír un poco.- "Primero jugamos a las escondidas con los trolls, pero paramos pronto ya que Ana se puso de mal humor porque no diferenciaba un Troll de una roca, puedes creerlo? Luego uno de los pasteleros del reino nos dejó beber de la fuente de chocolate más grande de su pastelería y luego Ana hizo una esposa de nieve para mí, era taaaan hermosa"- Olaf cambió su divertido tono de voz a un acusador murmullo señalando con la cabeza al reno de tras de él. -"Todo fue perfecto hasta que Sven se comió su nariz"- Luego bajó su mirada y se frotó las dos pequeñas manos de madera con inseguridad. -"Después Ana quiso patinar sobre el hielo del fiordo pero ella resbaló, este se rompió y cayó en el agua helada, quise ayudarla, pero no me dejó entrar al agua, así que Sven llamó a Kristoff y él la rescató, siento no haber podido ayudarla"-

-"No te preocupes amiguito, no fue tu culpa"- Dije poniéndome a su altura, sonriendo para que se sintiera mejor.

-"Elsa, exactamente qué es lo que tiene Ana?"- Murmuró el rubio preocupado.

-"En la mañana la revisaron y dijeron que solo es un resfriado muy fuerte, pero debe cuidarse porque en la madrugada… tenía mucha fiebre" - Respondí ligeramente ruborizada.

-"Estas un poco roja ¿también tienes fiebre?"- Preguntó Olaf alarmado.

Sintiendo que me sonrojaba aún más me levanté de inmediato casi dando un brinco y dándole gracias a Dios por mi helada piel que nunca llegaría a un rojo intenso me dirigí hacia la puerta sin responderle al pobre Olaf que me seguía con su inocente mirada. Antes de salir respiré hondo y miré por encima de mi hombro al rubio.

-"Ah, Kristoff, la próxima vez que algo así suceda comunícamelo por favor...y.. Gracias"- Dije recuperando mi porte real mientras salía de la habitación.

-"Sven, estoy preocupado, creo que si está enferma"- Escuché a Olaf murmurando desde la habitación, haciéndome reír un poco mientras me dirigía a el cuarto de mi hermana.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-"Hasta que por fin me vienes a visitar, ya es más de medio día"- Me reprochó Ana frunciendo el ceño -"Casi estoy muriendo y tú no te dignas a visitarme"- Dijo subiendo la muñeca a su frente dramáticamente.

- "Tranquila pequeña guerrera, me quedaré contigo todo el día"- Levanté una ceja seguida de una pequeña risa.

Ana abrió tanto los ojos que dudé seriamente si su reacción era por mis palabras o si detrás de mí había algún guardia con un muy muy gran pastel de chocolate. Luego de comprobar (disimuladamente) que ni el guardia ni el pastel existían caminé hacia la cama dispuesta a sentarme en el lugar que la feliz peli roja había hecho para mí.

-"¿Cómo sigues?- Pregunté mientras Ana se recostaba en mi regazo.

-"Mejor, siento haberte despertado anoche"- Murmuró mi hermana sintiéndome juguetear con su hermosa melena roja.

-"Siento haber sido tan tonta anoche, no sabía que te sentías mal"- Dije avergonzada evitando su mirada.

Ana sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. -"Ahora estás siendo tonta contigo"

Sonreí y acaricié devuelta la delicada mano de mi muy débil hermana que sonreía como si nada le estuviera pasando.

-"Ahora deja de serlo y comienza a ser mi enfermera"- Dijo con un tono autoritario mientras me daba golpecitos en la nariz.

-"Claro que si su majestad"- Respondí cerrando mis ojos divertida.

Ana pasó toda la tarde preguntándome que hacía en mi castillo de hielo y me escuchaba a veces sin parar de reír y yo respondí encantada todas sus preguntas.

-"No puedo creer que jugaras ajedrez con ese malvavisco gigante"

-"No es tan malo cuando lo conoces, la verdad es bastante divertido, le gustaba usar mi corona"

-"No me pareció tan divertido cuando lo conocí"- Respondió haciendo rodar sus ojos.

-"Ana, tú lo atacaste primero"- Dije golpeándola con la almohada saliendo rápidamente de la cama esquivando el contra ataque de mi falsamente enojada hermana. -"Por suerte estaba tu novio para protegerte como ayer en la tarde según escuché"- Levanté una ceja y me dirigí a la chimenea.

-"Elsa, tres cosas: Uno; solo le lancé una bola de nieve y luego tu amigo se puso histérico, Dos; No necesito que nadie me proteja y Tres; Kristoff no es mi novio, es…...Mi mejor amigo"

-"¿Tu mejor amigo?, Ana, creí que estabas enamorada de él, ¿Por qué rompieron? Quiero decir…. ¿Te hizo algo?.

-"Elsa, Kriss nunca me haría daño y sí, creía lo mismo pero también creí que estaba enamorada de Hans, ¿No?" - Ana se levantó de la cama envuelta en una manta y sonriendo se sentó a mi lado frente a la chimenea

-"¿Entonces?... ¿Qué le dijiste?

-"Que estaba enamorada de alguien más"

-"¿De alguien más? Ana, lo lamento pero estoy confundida.

-"¿Te parece si hablamos de esto después?, ahora no me siento muy bien"- murmuró mientras se arropaba con su manta.

-"Claro, n-no te preocupes, quieres que llame a alguien para que te revise?"- Me levanté de la silla sintiéndome un poco incómoda. Imagino que le gusta compartir algunas cosas conmigo pero tampoco tengo el derecho de saber absolutamente todos los detalles de su vida privada.

-"No, yo solo necesito dormir un poco"- Respondió dulcemente.

-"Comprendo, de cualquier manera ya está tarde, te dejaré descansar y no te preocupes en bajar al comedor, encargaré que traigan la cena a tu cuarto"- Di la vuelta dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-"¿Elsa?..¿Puedes quedarte con migo esta noche?… por favor"

Me quedé inmóvil cuando escuché su voz, Ana se escuchaba igual de frágil que en la madrugada, no pude evitar recordar como temblaba en mis brazos y sus hermosos ojos celestes pidiéndome que no la dejara, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora ¿a quién intentaba engañar? no quería dejarla, Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia ella atrapando su mano suavemente mientras la dirigía a la cama, cuando llegamos la metí dentro de las sábanas y después me senté al otro extremo repitiendo la acción con mis piernas.

-"Nunca te di las gracias por no soltarme cuando te lo pedí"- Dijo recostándose de nuevo sobre mi regazo -"Me sentía realmente mal y además tuve un sueño horrendo"

-"Ana, ¿Lo recuerdas….….todo?"- una pizca alegría pasó por mi corazón haciéndolo latir rápidamente.

-"Claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?- Respondió mirándome suave y soñolientamente.

-"No lo sé, Pensé que delirabas… por la fiebre"- enredé mis dedos en su roja cabellera mientras ella se relajaba por el contacto.

-"No, No lo hice"- Negó con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba ella medio dormida en mis piernas, regalándome su tierna mirada celeste, ella, mi pequeña guerrera, la que se asusta con una pesadilla pero no le asusta ir a la cima de una montaña a buscarme sola, ahí estaba ella, siendo simplemente perfecta, siendo Ana, mi Ana.

-"…...Ana, También te amo"-

-"Lo sé"- Respondió cerrando los ojos.

-"Nunca voy a dejarte"- le dije besando su frente

-"Nunca lo he dudado"- Dijo besando mi nariz.


End file.
